


These Moments

by lunias1



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunias1/pseuds/lunias1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's these moments that stiles loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lj_todd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/gifts).



  
[ ](http://s204.beta.photobucket.com/user/lunias1/media/8621de4f-574d-4022-80c0-6aac9b929729.jpg.html)   


It's these moments that Stiles loves.

Yes these quiet, simple moments where he can fully relax, where all the worries melt away and nothing else matters except for the man who holds him. Absolutely nothing. 

"You're thinking again, Stiles." Peter whispered "No thinking when we're here like this remember."

"I was just thinking about how I love these moments, Peter." Stiles replied with a low voice. "Everything's quiet, and I don't have to worry 'bout anything. I know there's still things that we have to work out, the Alpha pack and you know making sure that everyone is okay and try to build this pack into a, even somewhat normal pack. Helping Scott find his place in this pack, helping Derek and his emotionally stunted trio, and can't forget about Jackson and his scaly past, and then there's you and your psycho-wolf tendencies.."

"Stiles, you're rambling again." Peter interrupted with a breathless laugh. 

Stiles gave a low laugh, "I know, but these moments mean everything. As long as I have these moments with you I can handle anything that life decides to throw at me."

Stiles then laid his head down on Peter's shoulder, and placed a chaste kiss right under Peter's ear. 

Then with with a whispered breath Peter heard Stiles say "I love you, Peter." 

Even though Peter already knew that Stiles was asleep he replied with his own whisper.

"I love you too Stiles."


End file.
